Double Tap Root Beer
Double Tap Root Beer is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the Zombies game mode. Double Tap increases the rate of fire (and recoil accordingly) of all weapons by 33%. It also allows the player to lay down Bouncing Betties and Claymores faster and makes players operate bolt-action rifles and pump-action shotguns (as well as the re-chambering of the M1216) noticeably quicker, as well as removing the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iOS version of Zombies. In the consoles version of Zombies, however, it simply raises the firecap. It mirrors the effects of Double Tap. Double Tap Root Beer costs 2000 points. It appears on every map except for Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, Ascension, and Bus Depot (Survival). The perk was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases the rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however, many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. This can cause ammo to deplete at an alarming rate if not used properly. On the other hand, the increased rate of fire lowers the time to kill, making it easier to kill a group of zombies. Double Tap Root Beer may not be helpful in the early rounds, when zombies have low health, but in the later rounds, it becomes very effective. It is often useful to have Speed Cola due to the fast depletion of a single magazine. For reasons stated above, on later rounds, it can become useful for players that have fast trigger-fingers and semi-automatic weapons like the M14 or the M1 Garand. The color for the Perk-a-Cola is orange. For both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, the icon shows two bullets flying through the air to the left. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, however, the icon is one bullet trailing behind two others; this is to demonstrate its updated effect. Double Tap II/2.0 In Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the Perk-a-Cola returns as "Double Tap II" (in Black Ops II) and "Double Tap 2.0" (in Black Ops III). In addition to increasing rate of fire, it fires two shots (simultaneously) for every round when a weapon is fired with the cost of one round (which can be observed when hip firing a sniper rifle), potentially doubling the damage assuming both bullets hit. This only applies to weapons using bullets; most Wonder Weapons and explosives are only given the rate of fire increase. If a player were to aim down sights and to fire a round, only one shot would be fired but it would have double the damage. This makes it better in nearly all circumstances to aim, as the shots will be twice as powerful. This perk is especially effective with players who equip weapons with high rates of fire, low damage and recoil, such as light machine guns and submachine guns. The machine of Double tap II/2.0 is similar to the original but is bigger in height and smaller in length, the new symbol is shown and the bottom of the machine says "Double Tap II" instead of "Double Tap". Locations Call of Duty: World at War *'Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase on the German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - On the second floor of the automobile garage near the bridge. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Kino der Toten' - In the southern part of the alleyway next to a barrier. *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La' - Will spawn randomly in the mines (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up). *'Moon' - Located on the first floor of the laboratories. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Nuketown Zombies' - Spawns randomly along with the other perks every five rounds (starting on 1, with the exception of solo, then 5, then 10) on stacks of crates. *'TranZit' - Located on the second floor of the barn in Farm. **'Town' - Next to the mystery box spawn across from the Semtex location. **'Farm' - Same position as TranZit. *'Die Rise' - Randomly spawns in one of the four elevator shafts in the building with the power switch. It trades these positions between games with Juggernog, Mule Kick and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Mob of the Dead' - In the Citadel Tunnels, near the door that leads up to the Warden's Office area. **'Cell Block' - Upstairs, where Electric Cherry is in Mob of the Dead. *'Buried' - In the room next the entrance to the mansion, near the teddy bear location. **'Borough' - Outside the mansion, on the left side of the porch near the AN-94. *'Origins' - Not physically present in the map. Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine and the Rituals of the Ancients. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Shadows of Evil - Randomly switches places with Speed Cola and Juggernog randomly through the districts. A yellow bottle marks its location. * The Giant - Spawned randomly at any of the Perk-a-Cola machine locations, aside from the hidden machine. * Der Eisendrache- Spawned to the right of the castle entrance, right under the bridge looking out. Appearance Double Tap The Double Tap machine is large, with a yellow and orange paint job, with some of the paint having come off. On the front of the machine there is a large bottle cap with the Double Tap icon on it. On this cap is a bloody handprint. Beside it at the top is a quote that says "Ice cold" and under that is a price that says "10¢". The middle of the machine has a ribbed metal design with a blood splatter on it along with the machine's coin slot and dispenser. Under that is a quote that says "Double Tap". Double Tap II/2.0 The Double Tap II/2.0 machine is slightly thinner, the icon on the bottle cap is replaced with the Double Tap II icon, the bloody handprint is missing, the ribbed metal design is smaller, the "Double Tap" quote is replaced with "Double Tap II" and the II are made from bullets (in Black Ops II), and the paint job is newer. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, Double Tap Root Beer is "chewy". *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen does not like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. However, while waiting for the Pack-a-Punch Machine, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. **Richtofen's hate for the jingle is also mentioned by him when obtaining Double Tap Root Beer in The Giant. *In the French version of the game, it is named Double Tap Lemonade. In the Italian version, it is named "non-alcoholic Double Tap beer". *The beer bottles in Die Rise look almost like the Double Tap Root Beer bottles, except they are blue. *At the end of the Double Tap jingle, one can hear someone (possibly the singer) laughing quietly. *A cut model for Double Tap Root Beer for the map Shi No Numa can be found in the game files. *In Origins, one can acquire Double Tap II for free by spending 30000 points in a match and acquiring it from the Rituals of the Ancients box. It can be drank regardless of how many perks the player already has. *Double Tap Root Beer, along with Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, and Mule Kick, has had its icon that appears in the HUD slightly altered between the release of Die Rise and Mob of the Dead for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The background appears more red now, identical to the Vulture Aid background. *In Shadows of Evil, the bottle displayed on the box beside the gate leading to the districts is different from the Juggernog and Speed Cola bottles, as instead of showing the icon, it just says "Double Tap". Gallery Double Tap Root Beer Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png CowboysBeer.jpg|The Double Tap Root Beer machine in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer icon. Uncapping Double Tap Root Beer BO.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle. Uncapping DTRB Wii.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle (Wii). Drinking DTRB Wii.png|Drinking Double Tap Root Beer (Wii). Double Tap Root Beer Poster WaW.png|The Double Tap Root Beer poster seen in Verrückt. Double-tap-root-beer-2.png|The HUD icon for Double Tap Root Beer. Double Tap II Root Beer vending machine BOII.png|Double Tap Root Beer II. Double_Tap_Root_Beer_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Double Tap II HUD icon BOII.png|HUD icon in Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks